


Happiness

by Over_Blackout



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swordsman settled between Luffy's legs leaning his back against the rubberman's scarred chest, hooking his fingers round one of the mugs while Luffy slung an arm round his waist, reaching for the riceballs with his other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judas_Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/gifts).



> This is a short gift-fic for Judas_Kiss who inspired me to write another LuffyxZoro fic. Thank you so much!

Zoro felt a familiar presence enter strike zone, he turned to see a very familiar straw hat and a smile enter through the watchman's hatch, followed by two miraculously un-spilled mugs of sweet tea and a plate full of untouched onigiri.

"Zoro~" Luffy sang out "Sanji made some snacks~" 

The swordsman put down the weights he was holding, turning around to face his captain. Rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck as Luffy clambered through the doorhatch and settled against the bench. He waved his hand at Zoro, calling him over. The Swordsman settled between Luffy's legs leaning his back against the rubberman's scarred chest, hooking his fingers round one of the mugs while Luffy slung an arm round his waist, reaching for the riceballs with his other.

Luffy munched in his ear, humming a random tune of scattered notes, while his fingers stroked swirling pattern on muscles of Zoro's stomach. The swordman smiled, he was pretty sure this is what happiness was. Sitting here, with Luffy's skin pressed close to his, his breath skating across the back of Zoro's neck and relaxed as the sun sunk beneath the horizon.

He sipped the sweet tea - which was excellent and for all his misgiving's Sanji was a brilliant chef - and let his head fall back against Luffy's shoulder, cares of the day slowly slipping away as Luffy stuffed the last of the onigiri in his mouth and used his now free hand to massage Zoro's scalp, laughing when the swordsman let out a pleasured groan.  
Zoro turned his head, placing little kisses against his captain's neck, smiling at the shudder it drew. He shifted, putting the cup down on the side and twisting on hand into soft jeck-black hair, pulling Luffy's head toward his, their lips meeting softly, perfectly.

Yeah, Zoro thought as Luffy deepened the kiss, this was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
